The Road to Fate
by TMProdigy
Summary: Was it fate for them to be in this world? All that matters is that the Joestars and two family members get back safely, by the power of the Shukumei Amulet, Enrolling in an Academy, Sean's adventure's begin by leading to complicated situations, as his Journey begins by fate. OCXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**With a request from a guest, I'll give this a shot. Jojo and Maken Ki Crossover. I thought of putting my favorite people from the jojo series in. Lets hope it goes well.**

**This will go with an OC of my own, with his stand, going to Maken academy. Hope you guys like it.**

**(Genius): As if it would be good anyway… Lets do this.**

* * *

><p>A dark skin African Japanese, Sean Wakahisa. The teenager was raised by his grandfather, he went to school at the United States, then he and his Grandfather moved caused of a certain person looked for Sean and his Parents. His mom was African American, and his Dad was Japanese. When he was 4, both of his parents made sure he was taken care by his Grandfather, by that time, he never get to know of his father and mother. Sean made sure he had right friends, trying to get better grades, and staying out of trouble. Learning Martial Arts from his Grandpa, Boxing from his uncle from his own gym, and self defense by growing up, his training was vicious as it came. Some scars from his own training came from his hike, or however you think with your imagination. As he grew, his personality changes. His Grandfather Hayato, hoping he is doing right, made sure he wouldn't do anything bad or worse, setting him on the right path. Sean wonder why he never knew his parents, but one thing for sure, the dark skin teen wanted much more, At the age of 12, his head was getting a massive headache as he see visions of a man with Alabaster skin, with a star shape birthmark at the left of his back shoulder, the man mutter his name as Sean stares in horror, as Sean went outside, his headache got worsen as a bright light appeared. In matter of seconds his headache was gone, and what stood beside him was two spirits. One was made of light, it had a humanoid face with no Upper clothing, masculine abs, and shown muscles, the lower half shows Hakama pants, and steel sandals, the spirit was known as Yin. The next had purple and black aura, an executioner mask type with 3 holes that does not shown his eyes, it is a mystery what will happen, wearing a short sleeve belly shirt, showing a medium scar across from his abs, wearing dark armor on the lower half, his gloves we're medium long as the end has spikes (Resembling Jago's custom gloves on Killer instinct), this spirit was Yang. His Grandfather witnessed everything as he explained what they were. Stands, powerful spirits that aid the user. As years go by again, Sean's grandfather had a visit with Joseph Joestar and another man named Jotaro Kujo and explained if he can help them. As his grandfather made his decision, he and his grandson pack their stuff and moved to Japan, Sean's father's home. As Sean decided what school he wanted to go to, a few years at the age of 15, he gotten into training with his grandfather and Jotaro as he gotten use of his Stands. He went to schools, making friends and beating down idiotic bullies as he tries to stay out of trouble. as he turned 17, on one of his training days he found a golden amulet as he showed it to his Grandfather<p>

"What do you think it is?" Sean asked as Hayato examined the amulet. He opens it up as it looks like as if the look of it is ancient, "This looks mighty old. Hey, Joseph, Jotaro, check out this amulet." Hayato called to the stand users as Joseph took a look at the antique amulet. "Yeah, it's old alright, and next to it looks scratched, probably belongs to someone." Joseph said as he handed it back to Hayato. "Hey, where did you find this at?" Jotaro asked, "During my hike, It just appeared out of nowhere for no reason." Sean said as he touched the amulet. Suddenly the amulet reacts, glowing mighty bright. "What the hell is this!?" Joseph yelled as the electricity crackled, "The amulet its trying to-" Hayato was cut off by a booming sound as if they had been incinerated. Nothing but smoke filled around the area where they stand. Nowhere to be found at all.

(That was long, yes. Now for Maken Ki, It will be set after season 1, before the ova and Season 2. the characters from Jojo will be chosen as you read along.)

* * *

><p>Somewhere in japan, but a different universe, a ball of light grew large around the forest as it explode, sending Sean and the others flying near a tree. "Whoa… Whoa... the actual Fu-" Sean didn't finish as he looked at where he's at. "Hey, Sean! Where are we?" His Grandfather asked, "It seems we're put in another universe. I don't know why but it feels that amulet did something for no reason." Jotaro said as the amulet's glow settled, it went towards Sean as it stuffed in its pocket.<p>

"So now what, where do we go now pops?" Sean asked, "We might need to find somewhere to stay, got any idea's Mr. Wakahisa?" Joseph asked, "I'll see what I can do. I'm not staying in a hotel, but a lodge or a nice house would do." Hayato said, "And what about the kid? What school will he go to?" Jotaro asked as Sean stared at the forest as he sensed an academy, he sent out Yin as he scanned for a School, as he went down towards his master, Sean got the info he needs. "We can try… Maken Academy. That's all he can find." Sean said as Joseph nodded. "Well for now, lets get you in the school." Joseph asked as Sean lead the way, "By the way, how are we going to get him in?" Hayato asked as Jotaro tilted his hat, "Leave that to me." Jotaro asked as Sean gave him his records. "This is the copy, just in case anything happened." "Good, lets hope we can find out how we can get back. Lets get going." Joseph said as Sean lead the way.

* * *

><p>Sean walks to his new school, somewhat he wondered how it would be like. He researched on that it was an all girl school, but turned co-ed as he thought about being in the school, he remembered about his grandfather and Jotaro talking with the Principal to consider the teen to be a 2nd year. "I can't believe that I got in…" he said as he looked up in the sky.<p>

Flashback

"_Well this is no lie alright, his grades are really decent, and it seems that his Mother is African, and Father Japanese, correct?" The principal asked, She had long dark purple hair that is kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon, she was wearing an orange tracksuit as well, with white stripes on the sides that shows her I cup breast. the stand users nodded as Jotaro stares at the principal, not intending to ask why she was dressed that way. "Look, it was his decision, so if its alright, he will be a 2nd year student here." Joseph said as the principal smiled, "Of course, but I'll make sure that he has a great time, and will take care of him if you know what I mean." she said as Jotaro went to the door, "Right then, its settled. I'll make sure that Sean is enrolled to the academy Ms... " "Minori, and like I said, he'll have a great time here." As both Joseph and Jotaro went out, Minori sighed as she wandered… _

"_These new students… but what I see on his record, this guy is no joke… Oh well, can't be helped, hopefully that this kid can really fight." Minori said with a smile."_

_As Jotaro and Joseph approached Sean and Hayato, it was official that Sean was now a student of Maken academy. "So what did the principal looked like?" Sean asked as Jotaro sighed. "You'll have to see as you go here by tomorrow… What a pain." He said by tilting his hat. "And keep this with you. If there's any trouble, you contact us." Joseph said as he handed him a cellphone. "Decided to get me a brand new phone huh, at least I can enjoy some better games." Sean said as Hayato chuckled. "At least its new, don't lose it son." Hayato said as the men walked off."_

End of flashback

Sean, wearing his street clothes: wearing a custom school cap having a Yin and Yang charm on his hat, and a jade pendant on top that was given by his grandad, wearing a black zip up hoodie, with a custom headphones of a artistic superhero on the sides, Barely torn jeans with about two belts around his waist, with running sneakers. As he near his destination, he felt that his adventure has begun.

"Ok… so now what." Sean asked as a little bright light pops up on his shoulder, known as Yin. Its personality is being smart, loyal and true to its master and friends. Yin's ability is to heal its user and anyone thats injured or really bruised. he can use wave of punches (of course) shouting Dora as it can go, he also have a destructive punch as he charges with his fist. he is fast and can read the movements by reading the enemy movements. The weakness is with more speed, Power is decreased. Now we go to Yang, Its personality is Cocky, Juvenile, teases anyone that he see's, luring him to his trap, and sort of a nutball. His abilities are also destructive punches, but with more waves, he can boost its master's power as his fighting skills are improved, as the same with Yin, Power is increased, but speed falls. But that doesn't make him slow since he can move normally. There's more to be discovered along the way as he progress.

"Man, I don't see what's the big deal about me anyway, I only came to Japan just to get away from some Stand user, how bad is he?" Sean asked as Yang shrugged. "Well, we're here. This is no joke indeed." "Yin said as he scanned the area. All of the girls they see, these girls we're drop dead gorgeous, busty and even beautiful. "Looks like you made a wise choice." Yang said as he popped out on Sean's right shoulder. "Well whatever. Lets find the principal." Sean said as he walked in the academy. All the girls stared at the dark skin teen as both Yin and Yang vanished.

"Is that the new guy I heard about?"

"Whoa, he looks really hot!"

"With skin like that, who care's! What a hunk!"

"So dreamy!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"Doubt it, its about time that we have a non perverted boy around."

"I don't see a school uniform, but his hat is definitely one of them."

"I hope he's a second year, please let him be a second year!"

As Sean hear the mutters from the girls, making him blush neon red by their nice comments, he can hear Yang chuckled in his head. "Hey Boss, looks like your popular than the famous Polnareff!" He said as the dark stand laughed, Sean groaned from this, "I'm not that popular, I'm a foreign student remember?" Sean said in telepathy. As he stopped, he had second thoughts of finding the principal.

"I don't know where I'm going…" Sean said as he felt a great presence near him. "Excuse me…" Sean talked to a first year, a boy with orange hair, glasses, and wearing a school outfit. Sean knew that he was a first year by the clothes.

"So you must be that new student." the boy said as Sean stared at his friends, one guy and three girls. the other boy had medium length hair, and was a first year student, the girls on the other hand are second year. One of them had bigger breast, and she had a curvacious figure. Sean can see their personality thanks to his perk from Yin, she's a tsundere if he was right, but also a really nice girl. The other with a cat like face, waved at Sean as he noticed that she has a cheerful personality. She has light brown hair, red eyes, and a great figure, she has an E cup bust. The next one is a blonde, a ponytail like appearance, green eyes, and a slender body, her small breast can be consider to be as an asset to her appearance. "Yeah. I'm Sean Wakahisa." He introduces to the orange hair boy as he extend his hand out. Sean didn't smile as the student shook his hand. "I'm Takeru, nice to meet ya too… Sean right?" Sean nodded as the others introduced themselves to him. "Names Kengo." The black hair boy said as he smiled with a wink and a thumbs up. "Seriously, this guy is a funny one" Yang said telepathy as Sean ignored his comment "I'm Haruko, nice to meet ya Sean." the purple haired girl said as she extend for a handshake. Sean didn't want to as if he doesn't want to bother, Making Haruko wonder why he didn't offer the handshake. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Inaho." The brown hair girl said as she gave a cat like smile. "Really… This girl is a effing nut mate!" Yang yelled again telepathy at Sean, "Yeah, such a pain though." Sean said to Yang with the same communication. "Himegami…" The blonde girl said coldly, Sean didn't like her attitude, nor her personality. But to heck with that, he had to get to the principal for his school clothes. "Look, can any of you point me to the principal's office?" Sean asked, "Sure, I'll take you there." Takeru said as he takes him to the office.

"That guy, his power's isn't like ours." Himegami said as he stares at the African Japanese. "Why's that?" Haruko asked as he stares at him as well. Kengo stares at Sean and back at the girls. "That B*stard! What the hell?" Kengo yelled in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sean and Takeru made it to the principal's office, the same office that Jotaro and Joseph talked with Minori, the principal of the school. "Well, i guess I should go in." Sean said with a sigh, "You alright, you seem nervous." Takeru asked as Sean nodded. He opens the door and went in with Takeru.<p>

"So your Sean Wakahisa. Nice to meet you, I'm Minori, your principal." Minori introduced herself with a smile, "You can't be serious." the dark skin said in his thoughts, "Well there goes another chance to change schools." Yin said telepathy as well. "Ha, that lady sure is gorgeous, she can bark orders at me all day!" Yang said telepathy as he chuckled, "Thats enough already, I'm gonna get this over with." He yelled at them in his head as he huffed softly, "Yeah, thats me." Sean said as Minori looks at his appearance. "African Japanese huh, let me guess this… Your actually dark skin or whatever right?" she asked as Sean looked at her with a dull look. "I'm kidding, we already got one here to be honest." You might be the second." Minori explained as she crosses her arms. "Geez, women these days." Yang whispered in Sean's mind as Minori approaches him, Sean looks away from staring her I cup bust as Yang laughed at the Stand user. "Well since your a student now, you might need your school uniform." Minori said as he patted his shoulder, "Can I still keep my hat?" Sean asked as he tilted his hat, "Why not, wouldn't hurt will it?" she said as she laughed. "Thats good enough." Sean said as Minori handed his 2nd year school uniform as Takeru looked in shocked, "Whoa whoa whoa, wait! He's a second year!?" Takeru yelled in surprise as the dark skin nodded. "Well yeah, he's the smartest out of all of you first year boys. Besides, he might be a role model to them." Minori said as she crossed her arms, smiling. "Well thanks, I'll go get change then." Sean said as he walked off. As he walks off, he spots a man with spiky orange hair and a headband, with a muscular figure, it seems that he too was part of the school as some kind of smith. With no time to waist, he hurried to change his clothes. The man enters the office as he looked at both Takeru and Minori with a confused look.

"Did I missed anything?" the man asked, "Well for starters you missed the new student Gen… I told you to wait and introduce yourself, then fix that G*d*mn tin can!" Minori yelled as Gen shrugged, "Can you blame me? And another thing, does he even have a maken yet?" Gen asked, "No, not really." Minori muttered as Gen sighed in frustration. "Well… I guess I should be going then." Takeru said as he walked out. "Wait a sec Takeru, if its alright, show him around would ya?" Minori asked as Takeru nodded. "Man, this guy is a second year and he's treating me as if i'm not smart. What's so special about him? And what was that feeling I get, I felt some kind of power I never seen before…" Takeru asks himself as he walks to his class.

* * *

><p>Sean got dressed and ready to go, he went out the boy's restroom as he examined his new school uniform, it fits how he exactly wanted, customized the length of his school jacket extending to the middle of his thigh and keeps the buttons closed and about two buttons from the bottom opened. on the left collar he has a small roman numeral II pinned, and the right a yin and yang symbol, and also wearing dress shoes. before school started, he was bumped into a girl with black small length hair with a headband on top of her head, her bang covering her eye, noticing the striped thigh-highs to her knees and small chest, Sean picked up her tablet and hand it to her. "Sorry about that, you ok?" he asked as she looked at the dark skin stand user. "Y-Y-Yes. Thank you." the girl said as she blushed like a cherry. "Are you…the second year student?" She asked as she hid half her face, staring at his face. "Hey… what are you staring at?" Sean asked as she came close to him. the girl rubbed his scar on his cheek, Sean blushed furiously as if he was paralyzed. His scar was from a brutal fight with a gang member at Chicago, even though he remember that day, but this wasn't the time to remember.<p>

"It is real. Whoa." the girl said as she smiled at Sean. "Um… what's with that look?" he asked as she blushed. "I'm Kimi… Kimi Sato." She introduce him with a warmful smile. "By the way, how did everyone know about me coming here?" Sean asked, "Well…"

Flashback

"_Holy crap! This guy actually beat a bunch of gang members by himself!? What the hell is he!?" Minori yelled as she looked at his records, "Oh well, at least he won't cause trouble. Or will he?" Minori said as he read more of his files._

End of Flashback

"I see… Hey! Are you going to be a mangaka? I know a few guys that does drawing." Sean asked, "Oh, um… well I do love manga, so…" "Kimi! Where are ya?" another girl yelled as she spots her friend, "Hey Chacha, look, its him. The new second year student." Kimi call to her friend as the other girl ran towards Sean and Kimi. "Hey, a Foreign student! Just like me! And he's a second year!?" the girl asked as Kimi nodded, "Looks like I'm popular." Sean whispered as he looked in shock to see her appearance. This girl was incredibly busty, nearly beating that Haruko girl he met or just the same. She has dark skin, grey hair that is put into a side ponytail, she was also a second year.

"Not only that, he's really cute! I'm Chacha Akaza, and welcome to Maken Academy!" She said with a wink and a smile. "I'm Sean Wakahisa… Nice to-" He was pulled in with Kimi as he looked at the girl in confusion. "This is so awesome to meet you, so you ever find a dorm yet?" Chacha asked, "Dorm? No one told me about a dorm." Sean said as he tilted his hat. "Yeah, since your new here, you gotta have a dorm. Hey, why not stay at our dorm?" Chacha asked as she giggled, Sean tilted his hat, hiding his face from blushing. "Look, I gotta get to class. I'll catch ya later." He said as he walked to his class. "Hey Kimi, what do you think of the new guy?" Chacha asked, "I know we met him, but I wanna know more about him." Kimi said as she blushed, "Hehe, well let's hope he will consider to be in our dorm." Chacha said with a bright smile. But then realizes his length of his school jacket, "Is it kinda large to you or is it just me?" Chacha asked as Kimi thought of the same question. "Oh no! We didn't finish our conversation on manga!" Kimi said as she groans in sadness.

* * *

><p>"What's with that girl? Somehow I feel…" Sean's heart beats rapidly as he clutches his chest. "Looks like you found a certain person you like. But I say F**K yeah baby!" Yang said as Sean blushed neon red. As he stands in front of the classroom door, Sean breathes in and out as he enters.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that went well, hopefully this goes well, if you guys can help a guy out also with Maken Ki, and some Jojo also, I appreciate it. For Syria, I want my OC to see through her as a… well if you guys read the manga, you probably know. Also Joseph Joestar will have his Part 4 outfit with his signature hat, as Jotaro will also have his Part 4 outfit as well, so no worries there.<br>**

**(Genius): Starts with a T and ends with a P.**

**(Nutball): Well what ever, use that imagination of yours to continue on. We get paid either way right?**

**No, will see if we can continue with the series. If you guys can help me out, I appreciate it. Now the Jojo characters I will put in for right now are Guido Mista, Okuyasu Nijimura, Diego (Dio) Brando, and Young Joseph Joestar . The amulet will be explained later. Stay tuned.**


	2. Stands, No Maken guaranteed

**Here's chapter 2, Did some research on some of the cast and ready to go.**

**(Nutball): Time for some Ecchi-ness right?**

…**No.**

**(Genius): Make it half, that and fighting as well.**

**You got it.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, here he is now. Everyone, this is the new student: Sean Wakahisa." As Sean enters in his classroom, its as he knew that he is the only second year male student. All the girls we're shock to see a guy like Sean, a second year in their class.<p>

"Its that same guy again."

"I knew it, he is a second year"

"Besides that, does he have a girlfriend at all?"

"Seriously? Don't let him hear you."

As Sean went to his assigned seat, he spotted Haruko as he went to his seat. "I can sense her power. She must be that powerful. Just like…" As Sean thinks quietly, class went by to his usual way, it was about an hour and a couple of minutes from 3 classes as he went to Art Class. He got here early as he waited for the teacher. All second year girls came as they spotted the dream boy. "I still don't know why I'm special." Sean asked telepathy to Yin and Yang. "Well what do you expect? Your young, your a Wakahisa." "Thats true, otherwise you be a bum like the first years." Yang laughed as Yin groaned. "You might be right about the guys, but somehow I wish I can strangle you." "I can at least." Yin smacked Yang as both spirits settled.

"Sean-kun! Your in our art class!" The same girl he saw was Chacha, the Dark skin girl ran next to him happily as Sean also spotted Kimi. The petite girl stood in shock as she turned away, blushing red. "Its those two again. And… Sean-kun?" Sean said to himself, feeling his own heart, warmfully, not knowing what's going on, he gave Chacha a warm smile as she giggled. The other girls pouted nor glared at Chacha, except for Kimi. As the short hair girl walk towards the two, Kimi looked the other direction, still blushing. "Chacha Akaza, right?" "Yep! Its great to see you in art class." Sean stared at the happy go getting dark skin girl, making Yang chuckle like Joseph Joestar." "She sure is cheerful, hey boss, why not make her your girlfriend, eh?" Yang said telepathy as Yin groaned, annoyed by his companion.

The teacher came, everyone did their art as Sean drew the unthinkable. Drawing a man with spikey blonde hair, a different hairstyle with three distinctive swirls, at the back has a short braided tail, wearing a glossy two piece suit with a checkered coat tail, he has several features with a heart shaped opening in the chest area, the three ladybug emblem are displayed on his chest and the zipper, his appearance is somewhat intimidating. One thing for sure, Sean knows that this teen is very powerful.

"Whoa, you drew that Sean-kun?" Chacha asked as Sean nodded in disbelief. "Wow.. So amazing." Kimi said as she looked at Sean with glittering eyes. "This is unusual. I haven't even use my speed converter on you." Yin said telepathy as he looked at the picture. As every girl looked at the picture in amazement, Sean saw another vision, of another man with long hair, playing his guitar, and have a dark jacket that from the right AC, and to the left DC. Sean didn't get the glimpse of his face but he feels trouble.

"You ok?" Kimi asked, "Yeah, I guess." Sean said as he put his pencil down. "Somehow, he looks familiar." Sean said to himself as he looked at his stand, all golden, holding his user around him. "You know him?" Kimi asked as Sean tilted his hat, "Not sure." Sean said as he shrugged it off. "That picture, are you a manga artist also?" Chacha asked, "Not really. Well I wanted to be one, like that guy, Rohan." Sean said as he looked at the drawing. "Rohan? Who's that?" Kimi asked as she looked at him. "The Mangaka artist, he's a really cool guy." Kimi gasped as she realized that she found her perfect match, unless if he can do what he can around the house.

"So he's really a Manga artist!? The real deal?" Chacha asked as Sean nodded. "Well of course, I…" Sean didn't finished as he glimpsed at the amulet, vibrating in his pocket as he hold on to it. "Hey Sean, I wanted to ask you… Do you have-" Before Kimi could finish, Art class was finished as everyone went and gotten there lunch. Kimi groaned as she looked down in defeat.

* * *

><p>Sean sat down and listened to his tunes, to him it didn't matter what he listened to, Hip-Hop, Rock, J-Pop, etc, as long he can enjoy what genre he listened to.<p>

"I see you don't have your lunch Sean-kun." Chacha sat next to Sean as she smiled at the stand user. "A giant pain in the a**. this girl is cheerful as hell." Sean thought as he copied Jotaro's trademark catchphrase. "Here, have some." Chacha shared some Bento with Sean as he blushed, making him smile warmfully. "Thats nice of you Chacha-chan." Sean said as the two looked in shock, Sean blushed as he turned away, he never say chan to any girl he knew when he was at America. "Hehe, Your really sweet ya' know, I can tell that cute face of yours too." Chacha said as Sean blushed even redder, She offered him a rice ball. "Are these homemade? Decorated like a panda?" Sean asked, "Mm-hmm, I made it myself." Chacha said with a proud smile. "Now say aah." Chacha handed a rice ball to Sean as he took a bite. Savoring the flavor, he was amazed at the japanese food from here. "Its delicious." Sean said as he moaned in happiness. "Wow, you really like it! I'm so glad!" Chacha said as hearts glittered in her eyes. "Hey, Chacha-chan, Sean-Kun." "Hey, Kimi. what took ya?" Sean looked at the short hair girl's tablet, sensing the power within. "This is almost similar to Rohan's. What is this power?" Yin asked telepathy as Kimi sat next to Sean, "So you don't have your lunch… You can share with me if you like." Kimi said as she gave Sean a chicken teriyaki, "Say aah." Sean did as he took a bite, also savoring the food. "Oh man, this is great Kimi-chan, thanks." Sean said in amazement. Kimi looked at him in shocked as she blushed like a strawberry. "He called me Kimi-chan. Even though we met, he's really nice." Kimi giggled as she smile., somewhere, Kengo stared at the 2nd year stand user as he gritted his teeth. "No way! That B*stard! How is he getting all the attention!?" Kengo thought as Sean stared at Kengo's hiding spot. He knew that he was spotted as he got away as possible.

"Weird." both Sean, Yin and Yang said in telepathy.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, he's getting all the attention man! This Sean guy has some kind of secret." "Sure, I'll see it to believe it." Takeru and Kengo argued as Haruko, Inaho and Himegami walked towards them. "What are you two baka's talking about now?" Himegami asked, "Sean's getting a lot of the attention from the girls, this isn't fair for all the guys you know." Kengo said as Haruko and Himegami groaned. "Well he's a second year of course. Although I wonder why." Haruko wondered, "Does it matter? I bet he's weak anyway, and besides, he doesn't have a Maken." Himegami added as Sean heard the conversation. "Is that girl dissin us?" Yang asked telepathy as he growled in anger as Yin calmed him down. "No worries, somehow the amulet gave the effect in this world. They might see you guys in no time." Sean said as he took out his amulet. The amulet glowed as it floated into the forest. "Aw Sh*t, where is it going now?" Yang asked as he ran towards Takeru and the others direction.<p>

"Hey, there he is now." Inaho said with a cat smile. Kengo, noticing Sean running, he stopped him on his tracks as Sean stared at the 1st year. "Where ya goin in a rush for?" "Is that your business?" Kengo glared at the second year as Sean shoved him aside. "Hey wait a sec, at least tell us what's going on." Haruko said, "Now isn't the time. I'm busy right now." Sean said as he tilted his hat. "Look Sean, if there's anything you need help with, you can tell us." Haruko said as Sean turned to her. "Thanks, but no thanks. This is not the kind you'd be messing with. Besides… None of you would handle the extreme threat." Sean said, keeping his cool. "What's that suppose to mean!? We're just trying to help." Haruko said, "Helping is not enough. If you guys would understand the situation, then you would handle the forces that will come to you." Sean and Haruko stared at each other as Takeru tries to stop the argument. "Hey, lets be reasonable. I think you should agree to Haruko on this Sean." Takeru added, "Not really. Oh and by the way, watch where your touching next time." Sean said as he pointed at Haruko, Takeru looked in shocked, touching Haruko's breast as she glared at him angry. Before he tried to say anything, he was hit with an uppercut by a 1st year girl with hazel hair, tied into a small ponytail with a purple ribbon and light greenish eyes. Sean cocked his eyebrow, seeing Takeru got knocked out with stars around his head.

"Guess you haven't learned your lesson haven't ya!?" she yelled as Sean stared at her. "Who's she?" Sean asked as he helped Takeru up. "This is Uruchi Minaya." Haruko introduced the first year girl as she stared at Sean's uniform. "This guy is supposed to be a second year? Why would the principal let this trash be a second year?" Uruchi asked as Sean gave her a menacing glare. Uruchi urked as she shouldn't have said that. "Watch that mouth ya little punk. You should show some respect… But the other way, not the wrong way." Sean said as Uruchi looked at him confused. Takeru and the others, minus Himegami looked at Sean nervous, never felt that kind of glare before. "Besides that, I guess that you have no intention at all, do you?" Sean added as Uruchi growled. "Might as well treat him as your Senpai as well Uruchi, he's a second year." Haruko said as Uruchi stared at Sean. "Well, if anyone's a friend of Takeru, is a friend of mine. The things I hate are Trashes. Nice to meet you." Uruchi said with a dark look in her eyes. Sean smiled, but with a really dark smile, A Joseph Joestar (Young) style, and a menacing glare once more, making Uruchi nervous from the inside, but kept smiling. "Likewise… Scum." Sean said as he only added the last word to Uruchi, making her growl and with a hmph, Making Sean scoff with style. "Well at least Sean is making friends." Inaho said as Sean didn't bother asking about Inaho.

As a couple of students ran to the field of what's going on, Sean sees the amulet as it went into his pocket. "What's going on now?" He asked out loud as the amulet glowed silently. "Probably a fight." Himegami said as they went to the field.

* * *

><p>"I'll give you one last chance sweetheart. You go out with me or face the wrath of Red Hot Chilli Pepper." the long hair student said as a second year redhead scoffs at the student. Or so we all thought. "A guy like you, don't make me laugh, there's no way I would date a guy like you." the redhead said as the student played his guitar. "First that second year guy, and now this. What the hell is going on?" one of the first year boys asked, "And what the hell is Red Hot Chili Pepper anyway?" a dark hair boy asked as Sean and the others made it to the scene.<p>

Sean got the look at the man: Long purple hair and the guitar. But what was added was the lightning scar on his left part of his face,academy school outfit, but his own custom made with AC on the right and DC on the left. "Its him. Yin, scan him and see if he's a stand user." Sean said telepathy as Yin scanned, recognizing the man, Yin gave his master the info. "Akira Otoishi, Guitarist, his stand is Red Hot Chili Pepper. Wait a sec, why is he here?" Sean asked to Yin and Yang. "It seems that this is an alternative Akira. This one is when he used the arrow to make stand users." Yin said as Sean stared at the guitarist.

"Hey Dumba**! Whenever your ready." "I'm always ready for a fight sweetheart." Akira chuckled as he readied in position. "I'll be the proctor of the fight." Himegami said as the redhead readied her stance. "I hope Azuki will be alright." Takeru said, "That redhead?" "Yeah that's her, with the bandage on her nose." Sean stared at her as he also figure's that this fight will be short. "Fight!" Himegami exclaimed as Azuki charged towards Otoishi, the stand user played his guitar as he shot out electricity out of nowhere. Azuki dodged it as she appeared right behind the guitarist. "Your wide open!" she yelled as Akira smirked. Chili Pepper appear out of nowhere and gave her a few blows. Dragging her in the ground as Akira played his guitar, shocking Azuki and throwing her away from Akira. Everyone was amazed at Akira's performance as Azuki groaned in pain. She knew this is the one that she couldn't win. "hehehehehe! This is Red Hot Chili Pepper's power babe, and believe me, this is one fight you won't survive." Akira exclaimed as Red hot Chili Pepper laughed at Azuki as well. "Your gonna regret that!" Azuki yelled as she tries to punch the stand. Somehow all of her techniques didn't even phase him, as she uses her kicks from her weapon on her legs, the stand electrocuted her as Otoishi played his guitar, Red Hot Chili Pepper teleported from left to right, side to side. As Akira smiled wickedly, he prepares for the finishing blow.

"No… He's going to kill her." Sean said as he ran towards Akira, but was stopped by Haruko and Himegami, "You shouldn't interfere, Azuki can handle herself." Haruko said, "And you should know that you don't have a Maken, you would easily get hurt." Himegami added as Sean realized it was the time to use the stands. Shoving them aside, he turned to them. "Do you realized he's not gambling to go out with her? He's not a student, he's a stand user, and other than that he's a murderer, a criminal and his power is NOT Maken." Sean said to the two girls. "What do you mean by that?" Haruko asked, "All of you girls and boys are going to step up you fighting soon, cause of now, the real fight just started… But tell me this, are you willing to risk your lives?" Sean asked making Takeru and the others stare in shock as Sean's fist sparked with purple and bluish lightning, turned away from them as he closes his eyes, keeping his cool as usual. "As of now, this world is in danger." Sean ran towards Chili Pepper as it was about to go for the finish on Azuki. Everyone sees the second year stand user as he flicked Chili Peppers fist away.

"Hey, what's the idea?"

"Why did he do that?

"This fight was getting good!"

"That second year B*stard."

"Why don't you first year clowns leave him alone."

"But what's the idea stopping the fight for?"

"This fight is over! Your dealing with me, _You Son of a B*TCH!_" Sean yelled as Akira stared at his other opponent. All of the students hearing the third part in clear english. "So you too are a…" Akira realized this as he got in his position, Chacha and Kimi got to the fight in time to see Sean in action, "Wait Sean-Kun, you can't fight without a maken!" Chacha yelled as Kimi looked on nervously. "I don't need a maken, or whatever kind of bullsh*t you guys use. This man doesn't have a Maken anyway." Sean said, "NANI!?" everyone said in unison except for Akira as he smirked, "You had no intention to go out with that Azuki girl… Your trying to kill her aren't you!?" Sean yelled as everyone else we're in shock. "You catch on quick, F**ker. Smart, but stupid…" Akira said as Sean got in his stance. "Akira Otoishi… I'm taking you and your Red Hot Chili Pepper down!" Sean said as he gather his energy. "Now you face the Yin and Yang. My stand… My stand will decide your fate!" Sean yelled as he released the light and dark energy combined, sending gust around, making the girls screamed covering up their skirts as the boy cheered on. As the gust settled, the stands finally appeared in front of everyone's eyes, the girls said Amazing in unison, as the guys cheered for the second year stand user, envying Sean and his stands. "Sean-kun…" Chacha and Kimi said in unison, seeing their dream guy right in front of them with their eyes turned into hearts.

"Now lets settled this!" Sean yelled as Akira laughed maniacally as both of the stand users charged. Exchanging blows after blows they gave their best to take each other out. Sean switched to Yin as he gain his speed, Akira quickly charged up with his amp as Sean speeds up towards Akira's stand, Red Hot Chili Pepper tries to punch him, but dodged as Yin gave Akira a fierce punch, striking Akira as he was flown back, spitting out his blood from his mouth, the electric stand user growled as he played his guitar, he ran towards the dual stand user as he goes for a mid kick, dodging Akira's attack, Sean thrust his palm on Akira's face as he was pushed backed once more. "D*mn it, there's no way that your stronger than me!" Akira yelled as Sean speed increased once more, he ran towards Akira as the guitarist stand user had an idea. "Spitfire!" Akira yelled as he send out an flying object. Sean didn't see it coming as he was electrocuted along with Yin. "Now! Red Hot Chili Pepper!" Akira yelled as the stand charged at the second year as it gave Sean a bunch of flurries of punches and kicks. "Gahahahahaha! YEAH!" Akira yelled as Red Hot Chili Pepper went for the uppercut. "Yes! I win punk!" Akira said as he finished, the guys cheered as some of the girls gasped, and looks of shock. Akira walked up to the fallen body, "He shouldn't have gotten in this anyway." Himegami said as she crossed her arms, "Sean-Kun. Is he ok?" Kimi asked as Chacha stared at Sean, clenching his fist. "Have faith Kimi-chan, look closely." Chacha pointed towards Sean as Kimi stared at Sean's fist. as Akira started laughing at Sean, he open his eyes, energy cracking from his fist as he got up. Akira and his stand couldn't believe their eyes "Man, your annoying." Sean said to Akira, the guitarist looked in horror as Red Hot Chili Pepper looked in shocked. "You know, you could do better than that Otoishi, I gotta admit, that caught me off guard. Now that I know what your capable of, here's a little something for you." Sean said as he ran in a flash, appearing in front of Akira. "What the F**K!?" the guitarist yelled as Sean switched to Yang, giving the electric stand user a power blow, stunning Otoishi, Sean switched back to Yin as he goes for his flurries of punches. "Orararararararararararararara! Ora!" from bottom, middle and in the air, both Yin, Yang and Sean finished off with an Massive uppercut that sent Akira into the forest. As Sean tilted his hat, everyone was stunned as Yin and Yang stared at the crowed. "Um…Ta-da?" Yin said as he chuckled nervously. Everyone stood for a few seconds as one of the first years smiled and laughed in amazement. "That was totally Awesome!" the spikey first year yelled as the boys cheered in uproar, "This Isn't Over Punk! I'll be back with more reinforcements! You can count on it!" Akira yelled, retreating. Takeru, and the others couldn't believe of what he was capable of, but seeing two beings next to him was really bizarre and amazing.

"Man…Sean's really that powerful." Takeru said as he smiled, aspired by Sean's strength, "Yeah… who knew." Haruko said as she smiled at Sean's performance. "What IS he?" Himegami wondered as one of the shikigami appeared. "Hey Mistress, is this guy like you or something?" The fiery spirit asked as Himegami stared at Sean. "No, not really. This guy seems different. Who knows what he is." Himegami said as Sean stared blankly. "Yay Sean-Kun!" Chacha yelled as she hugged the stand user, getting his face on her soft H cup breast as Yin looked in shocked, Yang couldn't help but chuckled. Kimi felt the light stand's toned body as Yin blushed really red. "He feels real also. So its not a Maken?" Kimi asked as Yang approached the girl. "Nope, we're stands. Powerful beings from our masters." He said proudly as Yin shrugged in annoyance. As Sean was released, still blushing, he sees Jotaro walked towards him, shocked to see Jotaro, all the girls stared in amazement as the guys looked curious. "I saw what happened... any reason why Otoishi was here?" Jotaro asked as Yin and Yang vanished.

"Is that his Dad?

"Couldn't be, Sean has dark skin you know."

"But that man looks so young!"

"The Jacket looks cool to be honest."

All the students whispered about Jotaro as Sean tilted his hat. "Mr. Kujo-san, that amulet had something to do with that man. When it went into the forest, I tried to get it, but was distracted." Sean explained as Jotaro nodded. "And I see it came back, correct?" Jotaro asked, guessing. "Yeah, that's what happened." "I see, I need you to come back for a moment. I'll explain as we get back." Jotaro said as Sean nodded and followed Jotaro.

"Wait, is he really leaving?" Takeru asked as Yang popped on Sean's shoulder and waved at Takeru's group. "He should know that school isn't over yet." Haruko said, "Not to be rude, but he knows." Kimi said as Himegami nods. "I was thinking if we follow him also, like last time we followed Himegami." Inaho said with a cat like smile as Himegami looked at her with an manga like angry expression. "Thats not a bad idea!" Chacha said as she went on ahead, "Wait up Chacha-chan!" Kimi yelled after her as Takeru sighed, "So what did I miss?" Kengo said as he went next to Takeru. "You missed everything, Sean had those-" "I saw that part, I was wondering where Sean was going." Kengo interrupted Takeru as Haruko looked at him confused. "Wait, aren't you two…" "Well, from his performance, he's a lucky, Grateful b*stard, but you gotta respect for what he does." Kengo smiled as he witnessed Sean's power. "Then lets follow him, Kimi and Chacha already went on ahead." Himegami said as she went towards their direction as the others follow.

* * *

><p>"So its true then. The amulet not put us in another universe, it also has the power to summon stand users as well. Its actually a stand, but without a user, like Anubis" Jotaro said as Sean examined the amulet. "But the problem is that someone used the amulet as Akira was brought here." Sean said as Jotaro tilted his hat. "Yare Yare daze. Its a big problem indeed, we don't know who's amulet belongs to. And most importantly, how will we get back home?" Jotaro said as Sean sighed. "Well one thing for sure will need the help we can get. I had a vision that Akira isn't the only one." Sean explained as he looked at the crack on the amulet. "Then that means… the fourth person that came with us. That guy must be behind all of this." "Hold on, what guy?" "This man that was trying to kill you and take your stands. He has Chaos and Order. The stands are powerful than I imagined, and I think that you need to take him out for good. If we don't, this universe is doomed for eternity, along with ours as well." As Jotaro and Sean made it back to their new location, Takeru and the others hid in the bushes as they looked in amazement. "He actually lives here." Himegami said as Chacha stared at Sean's toned body, "Chacha? Something wrong?" Haruko asked as Chacha laughed nervously. "Nope, Nothing at all, just amazed at his house. Its just so nice." the dark skin girl said as Kimi giggled quietly. Yang appeared right behind them as he went next to Takeru and Haruko. "So what are we looking at here?" Yang asked Haruko as she groaned, not knowing his appearance. "We just said that we're spying on Sean, and seeing where he lives, and why he has those two spirits behind him." Haruko said as Yang smirked at Haruko. "Rude much. y'know you gotta loosen up sweetheart, it's not good for your health as a Tsundere." Yang said as Haruko expression changed from beady eyes to an angry expression, "Your one to talk Taki!" Haruko yelled, thought it was Takeru, but what she saw was Yang himself, with a cheesy grin. "Really…" Yang said as everyone yelled in surprised, getting out of the bushes, Yang laughed as Haruko glared angrily in chibi form at the stand, Yang glared back, but kept his smile.<p>

"Stop making faces you two." Yin said as he appeared next to Himegami. "Any reason why you kids followed us?" Jotaro asked as he glared at the tenbi students, Sean looked at them, facepalmed softly as he sighed. "We we're just wondering where you guys are heading, and hoping that Sean was coming back." Takeru said as Jotaro walk to him, Takeru looked at him with a nervous look, he chuckled nervously as well with a smile, "Is that right? Seems as though you and the others are spying on us. We're not that dumb." Jotaro said as Kengo watched nervously, "Really Jotaro-san, don't intimidate them. It gives you a bad rep." Sean said as Jotaro shrugged. "Fine then. So what reason do you want with Sean, I already talked to the principal to take him with me early, we both saw the fight anyway, and I had to take him back to his Grandfather immediately." Jotaro explained as each of them looked at each other. "We were wondering what Sean is and where he lives honestly, that's all." Himegami said as Sean and Jotaro looked at each other. As Jotaro tilted his hat, he gave Sean a smirk as he stared at the dual wield stand user. "Seems you got some admirers." Jotaro said as everyone had a surprised look, except for Chacha as she smiled, Kimi stared at Chacha for a moment as Yang shrugged. "Wait a sec… What do you mean by that?" Yin asked as he floated by the man. "I assumed that some of them were admired by you three's performance from a while ago." "Oh I see. Actually the pigtail girl seemed jealous of Sean's ability, or whatever. Seems that we made rivals too." Yin chuckled as Jotaro tilted his hat.

"So this is where you really live?" Takeru asked as Sean nodded. "It looks like a resort." Inaho said as Hayato came outside, hearing all the ruckus, Joseph also came out as he sees Sean, Jotaro, yin and Yang. "What the hell is going on here!? And what are you kids doing here anyway?" Joseph yelled as Hayato chuckled, "Seems Sean made some friends already, and its a good thing too." Hayato said as he straightened his Gi. "Are you Sean's father?" Haruko asked as Hayato shook his head. "No. I'm his Grandfather, I'm his guardian to be specifically clear." Hayato explained as he crossed his arms. "So were introducing ourselves now, well that's just great… fine, the name's Joseph Joestar." Joseph introduced to the students with a dull face."Don't be like that old man, at least give em a smile why don't ya." Yang said as Joseph glared at him angry. "That's Jotaro's grandfather. Now its your turn… and that goes for you young one." Hayato said politely as to everyone's shock as Azuki came out of her hiding place. She groaned as she crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>"I see, its an honor to meet you all: Takeru Ohyama, Haruko Ayama, Chacha Akaza, Kimi Sato, Inaho Kushiya, Kodama Himegami, Kengo Usui, and Azuki Shinatsu." Hayato said as the others smiled and bowed to the man. "Now that's out of the way, what brings you guys here anyway?" Himegami asked as Hayato turned to Sean as he nodded. "this information is private, we can't tell you why we are here and what reason. but one thing for sure you all better be prepared. Jotaro, Joseph, Sean… We should discuss this inside." Hayato exclaimed as the three stands follow.<p>

"Wait, Mr. Hayato-san." Chacha called to the man as he turned to her. "Yes?" "I was wondering if… If Sean would like to stay at our dorm. If its ok." the dark skin girl asked as Sean, and the Tenbi students looked in shock. Kimi was thinking the same thing as she walked next to her, "Please Mr. Hayato-san? Joseph-san?" Kimi asked as Hayato and Joseph looked at each other. "No way! Absolutely Not!" both Haruko and Azuki yelled unison as Jotaro groaned at their outburst. "Yare yare daze… I suggest we let him. Its not like he's some kind of pervert or any kind of BullS**t." Jotaro said as Takeru and Kengo chuckled nervously. "How do we know for sure? He might take an advantage of them." Haruko said as the three older men groaned. "Will you chill out? He hangs with a girl before. When he was targeted to be a subject, we let him hang with his friends at an apartment back at the US. And yes he and a girl shared an apartment, but they're smarter not to have sex or anything worse. Sean can handle himself, and so can his roommate." Jotaro explained as everyone else stood in manga like shock. "Well… heheheh, one thing for sure, will let him stay with Chacha-chan and Kimi-chan." Joseph said as Sean shrugged. "YAY!" both of the girls cheered as they hugged the young stand user. "Will just talk to Minori-san, it might be my first to see her the first time." Hayato said as Himegami turned to him. "Wait, so you didn't signed him to the school?" Himegami asked, "No, I had to fix this y'know." Hayato said as he pointed to the house. "Oh right.. I get it. But by yourself!?" Inaho asked, "Yep." Sean added as the students looked at the man in shock. "What are they!?" Azuki thinked as she stared at Sean. "But we can't allow it anyways." Haruko said as Himegami stared at her. "Says the one that lives with a boy." Himegami retorted as Haruko face fault in guilt. "A giant pain in the A**." Sean muttered as Yin and Yang shrugged and chuckled.

"Oh yeah, can he join a club also?" Kimi asked as Hayato nodded. "Why not. It wouldn't hurt, and give us some time to take a tour around and find him…" Hayato said as he hid his other comment. "Then its settled, you tell your principal will be here asap tomorrow." Joseph said as he went back to the house. "Dude, he has everything, even a dojo, a bathhouse, oh man his granddad is something out of the original." Kengo said as he examined the house." Yeah, we should have a vacation here too." Takeru said as Yang appeared. "Not a bad idea huh? Will bring the girls too." Yang said as the three pound fist together. "My brother!" Kengo said as Yang smiled." What are you three talking about now?" Azuki asked as Yang covered up his plan. "Two Live Shoob? I was telling a joke about Two Live Shoob." Yang said as he vanishes. "Well its settled, Oi, Yin! Lets get some games and tunes on. I'm kinda bored and had a rough day." Sean said as Yin nodded. "Sir, what about those two following us?" Yin asked as he pointed towards Chacha and Kimi. "Girls… Tomorrow." Sean said as Kimi and Chacha groaned in sadness. "He shows promise alright, but just to be sure if he isn't a pervert." Himegami thinked as the others went back. What they didn't know that a man was listening as he chuckle, transforming into a reptile like creature. Another figure appeared next to him as he was dressed in a business suit with torn jeans. He glowed with a gold eye on his left and grey eye on his right. "Now… Everything is in motion."

* * *

><p><strong>So who are the mysterious men and how did they get here? If you checked out Steel Ball Run, you'll know who the man that transforms into a reptile, the other is the OC's antagonist, he will be the main reason of the mess. And I will promise Ecchi on some situation with Sean, Chacha and Kimi. There will be the members to join the cause. Giorno is hinted to be one as the story continues.<strong>

**I'm looking on some more Japanese culture also. I'm doing my best for the story and the other, if you can help me also I appreciate it, thanks.**

**Yin and Yang's skills and powers will be explored as we write the story, And so will our OC Antagonist.**


End file.
